


Love is the way

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: A little AU-scene where Derek goes to Scott and helps him after the fight with the Anuk-ite





	Love is the way

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many many Scerek feels after this finale that I had to write something with them again. Aww, my two boys, they were just so wonderful

The second Derek had knocked out the hunters he was running. The smell of Scott’s blood was all around him, agitating him. He followed the scent to the library. As soon as he had entered it more smells almost overwhelmed him. Anxiety. Fear. Panic.  
The wolf in him growled, searched for the danger but Derek knew that it was gone. Scott had defeated the Anuk-ite. Something else scared Scott and the intense smell of blood didn’t help to calm Derek.  
  
He rushed through the room and found Scott at the bottom of the stairs, his face covered with blood. In his eye sockets where his beautiful brown eyes should be was only emptiness.   
Derek kneeled down in front of him, reaching for Scott's face but hesitated. “Scott,” Derek breathed shockingly.   
  
“Derek…” It was barely a whisper and still, Scott’s vulnerability was clearly showing. “I don’t know… I can't…”  
“Ssht, it’s okay,” Derek tried to calm him. “What happened?”  
Scott lowered his head, shaking it. “It was the only way. He was winning. I almost opened them. I couldn't risk it. I couldn’t lose you. None of you.”  
  
Derek closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. Of course Scott would claw his eyes out to save them all. Of course Scott would do something like that.   
“Everything will be okay, Scott.” Derek grabbed Scott’s hand and only now saw the wide gash on his forearm, clearly from claws. “Why did you do this?”  
  
“Pain triggers the healing. You taught me that. But it isn’t working, Derek, it isn’t working. My eyes are … they are … I can’t see,” Scott sobbed and leaned forward, searching for comfort and Derek pulled him into his arms immediately.  
  
Derek was not sure if werewolves could heal from something like that, not one hundred percent. But this was Scott. Scott could do so much that others couldn’t. There was a chance that he could heal from this, especially when his wound was still so fresh. But it would definitely not work with pain. This was not the way of Scott McCall.  
  
“You listen to me, Scott. You can do this. You can trigger your healing but not like this.” Derek pulled back and cupped Scott’s cheek, still missing those wonderful brown eyes. He hoped so much that he would see them again. “You can do this. I believe in you.”   
  
“But how?” Scott sounded so lost and scared, Derek wished he could take this from him, do this for Scott because he did so much for them already. He shouldn’t be here, suffering. If anyone deserved a happy ending it was Scott and Derek wished so hard that he could give it to him. But he could only talk to him, tell him encouraging words because Scott had to do this himself. Derek could only be there for him.  
  
“You’re scared and that’s okay but you need to find your strength.”   
Scott shook his head again. “I’m not strong, I can’t even-”  
“Don’t you dare finish this sentence. You are the strongest person I’ve ever met. You are the best person I’ve ever met. You clawed your eyes out to save us all, Scott.”  
“I felt every single one of you turning into stone. It felt like losing my arm over and over again. I couldn’t let this happen. I couldn’t lose you. Not again.”   
“I’m here, Scott.” Derek knew that he had been gone for too long. He should have returned sooner. “I’m here and I’m not leaving.”   
  
Scott searched for Derek’s hand and Derek just grabbed Scott’s, squeezed it gently. “How does it work, Derek? Help me, please.”   
“Anger and pain was never your thing, Scott. It was never the right way.  _You_  taught me that.”   
A brief smile crossed Scott’s lips and Derek knew he was on the right path to help Scott. “You need to use something else. And you know what it is.”   
  
For a second Derek had hoped that it had worked, that Scott had found what he was missing but after a few seconds he shook his head again. “I tried it, Derek. I don’t know what else to do. I’m concentrating … but it won’t work. I don’t think I can do anything about this.”   
“You can,” Derek growled, his blue eyes showing for a second and Scott reacted, raised his head. “Please, Scott, you can do it,” he said softer now, resting his forehead against Scott’s. “You saved us, Scott. We are all fine. You did everything to protect us. Now it’s your turn. Show yourself some love and compassion.”   
  
Scott remained quiet, just digging his fingers into Derek’s jacket.   
“You saved as many as you could, Scott. Please don’t punish yourself,” Derek went on. The only plausible explanation for Scott not healing was that he chose not to, maybe he didn’t do it on purpose but deep down he probably thought that he deserved this because he couldn’t save everyone. Many had died over the last few weeks. And Scott McCall was someone who couldn’t forget, would always see it as his own failure. “You’re not to blame.”   
“So many are dead, Derek.”  
  
Derek was sure that Scott would have cried in this moment if he would have been able to. Soothingly he rubbed Scott’s back. “But you’re still alive. So is your pack. You saved us all.”   
It was still not working and Derek was slowly losing faith. He was just as scared now as Scott. This couldn’t be it. This couldn’t end like this. Not to Scott. “Please, Scott,” he begged once more. “We love you … I - I love you and I want to see these beautiful brown eyes again.”   
  
Scott gasped and Derek could clearly hear his heart making a jump but the most important thing was that he was healing. His eyes were growing back, glowing red for a second before they returned to their normal brown. Derek smiled at the sight.   
“I knew you could do it.”   
Without any warning Scott pulled Derek into a tight embrace. “I love you too,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://beyondtriumvirate.tumblr.com/).


End file.
